Timeless Love (Assassin's Creed Syndicate Fanfiction)
by SailorNorthStar05
Summary: Abigail 'Abby' Pride is a 19 year old assassin who is apart of Bishop's team in London to find a Piece of Eden but she goes on her own mission to find another piece that can travel through time, a piece that her parents tried to find but they were killed on a mission. Follow Abby on her adventures through Victorian London with the Frye twins. Jacob FryexOC
1. Chapter 1-The Time Turner of Eden

**The Time Turner of Eden**

Abby's POV:

Rebecca, Shaun and I were in London to find a Piece of Eden we went to a Abstergo facility to see what we can find "Hey Bishop! Jacob and Evie Frye are twins! How awesome is that?!" Becs said in her ear piece as she hacked in a computer.

My hazel eyes looked out the window seeing the beautiful city of London not paying attention to what Bishop, Becs and Shaun were talking about as my mind is set on another mission, my own mission on finding another Piece of Eden called The Time Turner it can travel a person or people through time. My parents were on a mission to find it but sadly they were killed by Templars, luckily my father left me a journal of clues to finding the piece and a drawing of what it looks like.

"Abby?" Becs touched my shoulder pulling me from my thoughts and looked at her "You okay?" she asked, I nodded "Yeah just thinking" I answered.

"About your parents mission on the other Piece of Eden" she said I nodded as Shaun walked over "Go ahead and go on the mission, we'll take care of everything here" he said.

"You guys sure? Because if anything happens to you both Bishop will be mad" I said looking at them both, "Don't worry Abby she won't be, we will explain to her just be careful" Becs said.

"I will and you two be careful as well" I said and headed out the first place I went to is a church in Whitechapel I looked around outside the church using my eagle version to find any clues of some kind 'Nothing yet' I thought walking in noticing some people were bowing their heads and praying, I looked around then sat down on one of the pews and bow my head saying a silent pray then took out my father's journal from my back pants pocket.

I opened it reading through all the clues I had followed to make sure I didn't miss something 'Every clue he found and written down in this journal all lead to this church' I thought looking around again using my eagle version but didn't see any clue 'But looks like nothing is here' I sighed putting the journal back in my back pants pocket 'Might as well head back to Shaun and Becs'

I walked out of the church seeing the sun is about to raise and climbed up to the roof of the church to watch it "It's so beautiful" I said to myself smiling softly then heard Bishop's voice through my ear piece "Abby? Where are you? Are you okay?" she asked with concern.

"I'm here Bishop. I'm okay" I answered.

"Oh thank god! Shaun and Rebecca were ambushed trying to capture Isabelle Ardant, a senior Templar" she said.

"Are they okay? Who ambushed them?" I asked knowing who it could be but hoping it's not, "They're fine, they mange to escape when I detonated a pre-planted explosive. Violet da Costa and Juhani Otso Berg were the ones who ambushed them" she answered.

'Shit not him' Juhani Otso Berg is a Master Templar and Sigma Team leader him and his tech support Violet da Costa been hunting and killing Assassins for along time now, "Abby wherever you are you better leave now and quickly before they find you" she said.

"Alright I'm leaving now" I went to jump down from the roof when I saw something shining from the bell tower I used eagle version to see what it is, it's a golden jewelry box 'Hmm that's kinda of odd' I thought climbing up and in the bell tower walking over to it, I looked at it carefully opening it hoping a snake doesn't strike at me like one did in India when I was on a mission, I fully opened the box seeing a beautiful golden necklace with an hourglass pendant on it.

I gasp in shock "This is it, this is The Time Turner of Eden" I picked up the necklace looking at it in amazement then put it on my neck and went to climb down the bell tower when I heard a male voice "Hello Abigail"

I stopped dead in my tracks and looked to see the devil himself "Berg", he smirked "It's been a while now, hasn't it?"

"Almost a year" I said backing up from him he notice this and slowly approached me "I'm surprised you find me even after Shaun and Rebecca escape from you"

He chuckled "I'm not too worried about those two. I'll get them soon enough just like how I have you now" I backed up to the railing glance behind me to see I can make my escape "Now be a good girl and hand over that piece" he said holding one hand out and the other holding a gun.

"Well I hate to break it to you Berg but I am not giving this piece to a Templar piece of shit like you" with that said I throw down a smoke bomb, jumped out the bell tower and run away as fast as I can. Once I was safely away I stopped in an alleyway to take a breather then looked down at the necklace "I have to make sure the Templars don't get their hands on this if they do then our future is in grave danger" I said to myself tucking the necklace in my shirt and called Rebecca "Abby?" she answered.

"Hey Becs" I looked both ways as I crossed a street.

"Thank god you're okay. We thought Berg got you"

"He almost did but luckily I got away when I did. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you and Shaun were ambushed" I said walking down the street making sure no one from the Sigma Team saw me or follow me.

"Hey don't worry about it we're okay now and safe. Bishop is sending us some backup as we speak"

"That's good"

"Did you find the Piece of Eden?" she asked.

"I did but this one we have to make sure the Templars do not get their hands on or they could destroy our future" I said with concern.

"Alright Abby we'll make sure of it" we hung up as I continue walking around Whitechapel thinking what it would be like to see London during the Victorian era, Desmond was lucky to live through the memories of his ancestors.

I don't know much about mine other then my great, great, great grandmother Priscilla Davidson was born in the year 1815 of Ireland, when she was about 15 years old and her older brother Daniel moved from Ireland to London trained and helped the London Assassins during the years 1830-1840 till Daniel decided to move to America and started a new life while Priscilla stayed in London and fell in love with a fellow Assassin and my great, great, great grandfather Alistair Pride then they moved back to Ireland.

I sighed sadly feeling like I wish I could know more about my ancestors then looked down at the necklace thinking if I could use it to see them and learn more but I know I can't do that because I could mess up my own future if the Templars from the past found out about this piece 'I can't risk it even if it's just for a couple of hours I still can't risk it' I thought then saw it starting to glow 'What the?' then a glowing light surrounded me and everything went black.

I groaned waking up opening my eyes to see I'm laying in someone's bed and looked around the room feeling like something is not right 'Wh-what happened?' I thought back to the necklace glowing then a glowing light surrounding my body and everything went black, I slowly sat up looking towards the window hearing people talking but saw no big buildings 'Wait a minute'

I quickly got up and went to the window to see horses, carriages and people dressed in Victorian clothing "What the? What year is this?" I asked myself then heard the door open and quickly turned around to see a man with light dark colored skin "Glad to see your wake" he said with a India accent.

"Who are you?" I asked with caution looking him over seeing that he wearing what looks to be Assassin robes "My name is Henry Green" he answered.

"Abigail Pride" I said.

"You are not from around here, are you Miss Pride?" he asked "What gave it away? Was it my clothing" I asked jokingly, he chuckled "Yes it was. I found you outside back behind my shop unconscious and brought you inside"

"Thank you Mr. Green. Um could you tell me what year it is?" I asked.

"Certainly Miss Pride, it's 1868" he answered.

"1868!" I covered my mouth after my out burst "I'm sorry for that burst it just caught me off guard" I said moving my hand from mouth.  
"It's quiet alright Miss Pride, what year are you from?" he asked.

I sighed glancing out the window "You won't believe me and it's a long story"

"I have all the time in the world and whatever you tell me I'll know if you are telling the truth"


	2. Chapter 2-Allies

**Allies**

Abby's POV:

I told Henry everything about me where I'm from, who my ancestors are and being an Assassin I also told him about the Time Turner of Eden and what happened, after telling him everything he believed me but we were both confused on the Time Turner of Eden "I don't understand how it can send me back in time when I didn't even turn the hourglass. It said so in my father journal that's how it works"

"Maybe it sent you here on it's own and that you are destined to be here, to help free London. Do you think you can help?" he asked with the sound of hope in his voice.

I felt the height of world on my shoulders when Henry said that "I-I don't know Henry I mean I could try but what if I fail and my future changes because of my failure?" I asked and looked down at my hands in my lap "This is something big and I don't wanna fail it"

"You won't Abigail, I believe you can do this and that the Time Turner sent you here for a reason" he said, we sat in silence I thought about what he said then looked at the necklace and out the window watching the people walk by carrying on with their lives and everyday duties 'I can do this or die trying. My parents believed in me when I was trained to be an Assassin' I thought then looked at Henry "I'll help you free London but first we have to make sure the Templars don't know that I have the Time Turner. There is one in this time but it's in the Amazon and they won't know about it for the next 75 years" I said.

"I know where we can keep it" we walked downstairs to his shop he put the necklace in a small sack then put it in a hollow book safe so no one will know "So now what do we do?" I asked.

"First you need a new Assassin's outfit if the Templars see you dressed the way you are they will figure it out" he said, I nodded in agreement "I can sketch the outfit with the measurements and colors then send it to a tailor" I said.

"Wonderful idea Abigail" he smiled "Do you need help with the measurements?"

"No thank you Henry I got them memorized" I tapped the side of my head and smiled, later on Henry gave me a tour of Whitechapel telling me everything about the Templars, a gang called the Blighters and the Grand Master Crawford Starrick he also told me about his 2 allies and had me meet them.

The first person I meet was Sergeant Frederick Abberline who was dressed in disguise as a woman which made me try my hardest not laugh because he looked ridiculous and wonder how many drunk men have flirted with him then sober up real faster when they realize he's a man, anyways he asked me to help him bounty hunt some Blighter gang members and bring them to him quietly and alive.

The second person I meet was a little girl named Clara O'dea she asked me to help free the children who work in factories which broke my heart because I love children and hate to see them be treated poorly, later on that night I couldn't sleep so I went down to Henry's shop and sat in a chair sketching the Assassin's outfit, purple hooded cloak that stops just above my knees, black pants, short sleeve purple fitted dress with a slipt on my right thugh with a brown strapless bustier, brown boots and belt with a pouch.

I was so into sketching I didn't hear Henry walk down from his room "Abigail?" he said causing me to drop my pencil and unsheathed my hidden blade "It's me Henry" he put his hands up in defense.

"Oh god Henry I'm so sorry" I said sheathing my hidden blade "I was so into drawing I didn't hear you come down"

"It's quite alright Abigail I should be the one apologizing for scaring you like that" he said sitting down in a chair across from me.

"It's okay Henry" I picked up my pencil and went back to drawing "You draw beautifully, who taught you how to draw?" he asked.

"My mom. She use to draw and paint pictures in her free time" I answered not looking up from the drawing, we talked some more till I was done drawing the outfit "Here you go" I said handing the sketch to him.

He looked at it "It looks beautiful Abigail. We will go to a tailor in the morning but it will take maybe a week or so till it is done" he said and looked at me, I nodded in understanding "That's okay Henry I just have to go stealth on my missions" I said.

The next morning we went to a tailor and showed her the drawing she said she will work on it then send it to Henry's shop, after that Henry took me to a pub "Uh Henry is it a little earl to drink?" I asked as we approached the pub.

"We are not here to drink I would like to introduce you to someone who knows everyone and everything in the city who you can go to" he said as we walked in and over to an older man who looked to be finishing up telling a story to some people "Charles, I would like to introduce you to someone" he said waving him over the older man walked over to us and right away I knew who he is "Charles this is Abigail Pride, Abigail this is Charles Dickens"

"Pleasure to meet you my dear" Charles said taking my hand and kiss my knuckles like a gentleman.

"Pleasure to meet you as well Mr. Dickens I love your books. You are a great writer" I smiled at him as he let go of my hand he smiled back "That is very nice and kind of you to say that my dear. I envy the day a gentleman walks into your life and ask you to his wife" he said.

"And when that day comes hopefully you will be there to witness it" I said smiling softly.

"Anyways Charles the reason why I had you meet her is to in case she needs help finding someone or information" Henry said to him.

Charles nodded his head "Of course I would be more than happy to help her with any information she needs"

"Thank you Charles"

"Would you two care to stay and listen to a story or two?" he asked us, "I wish I could Charles I have to get back to my shop but you can stay if you want to Abigail" Henry said and looked at me.

I nodded excitingly "I would love to stay and listen"

Henry smiled "Very well Abigail just be careful walking back to shop"

"I will Henry and thank you" I smiled back.

"You're welcome and have fun" he walked out of the pub Charles called around to let everyone know he was starting a story, as I sat in the chair and listened to him I couldn't help but imagine the day I fell in love with someone. I have never been in love before but I know what it's like I would see the love in my parents eyes when they would look at each other I asked my mom once what does love at first sight feel like she said ' _It's like a spark when you look at the person and they look at you. It's like you two are the only people in the world and no one else matters_ '

After listening to a couple of stories and talking to Charles the sun started to set and decided to head back to Henry's shop "Did you have fun Abigail?" Henry asked as I walked in the shop.

I looked at him and smile "Yes I did. Listening to Charles's stories is one of the many things I have always wanted to hear and see" we talked for a little bit till I went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3-The Famous Frye Twins

**The Famous Frye Twins**

Abby's POV:

2 weeks had passed since I have been here everything seems to be going okay but it's getting worse for Henry and I to handle, during the day I would do my missions for Frederick and Clara then talk to Charles about what's going on around London. So far from what he has told me the Templars don't know about the Time Turner but they found two Pieces of Eden one here in London but don't know where and the other in a lab outside of Crawley.

Henry has sent 3 letters begging for help from the Brotherhood and got nothing back which makes me mad and upset they're suppose to help their brothers and sisters who are in need of aid but I can't do anything about it. All I can do is keep fighting, try not to get killed and pray the Brotherhood will send help.

I stood on the rooftop wearing my new assassin's outfit looking at one of the factories that are doing child labors, I pulled my hood up took out 2 snipers with my throwing knives then stealthy made my way in the factory I took out the bell ringer and sabotage the bell so no alarm can be triggered then used my eagle version to see a total of 9 children 3 on the ground, 3 on the second floor and the other 3 on the third floor where the foreman is too.

I took out the Blighter on the ground by sneaking up behind him and slit his throat the children looked at me scared "It's alright I'm here to help you" I said to them.

"Did Clara send you?" one of them asked, I nodded "Yes she did but you need to be quite while I get the others" I slowly made my way to the second floor took out another Blighter by throwing one of my knives at his head and he dropped dead I quickly hid when another Blighter saw his comrade dead he looked around asking if anyone saw what happened.

I whistled to get his attention he turned around and walked towards me then I stabbed him under his chin, throw him over my shoulder behind me and run over to the children "It's okay. You won't have to work here anymore" I said to them.

"Thanks miss" one of them said as they went to the ground floor where the other kids were as I went to the third floor, I throw a smoke bomb at the foreman and the Blighter so they couldn't see me and killed them then went over to the children "You're free now" I said as some of Whitechapel's gang called the Clinkers ushered the children out of the factory.

"Thank you" I said to the Clinkers, "You're welcome Miss Abby" one of the men said then one of the females walked up to me "Miss Abby, you have visitors" she said.

"Visitors? Who?" she nodded her head in the direction I looked to see two people one female and one male both have dark brown hair and looked to be 2 years older than me, I walked over to them "Abigail Pride?" the young woman asked.

"Yes. Who are you?"

"I'm Evie Frye and this is my brother Jacob" she said introducing herself and her brother standing next to her "We are Assassins and are here to help you and Mr. Green"

"Pleasure to meet you both" I said nodding at them "I am so relieved that the Brotherhood has send us help. Henry brought you both update?" I asked.

"Yes he did. He told us you are from the future and that you traveled here with a Piece of Eden called the Time Turner" Evie said.

I nodded "Yes it is true" I pulled my hood off my head moving some strands of my hair out of my face then noticed Jacob looking at me, I looked at him feeling a spark as we looked into each other's eyes then Evie asked me something that I didn't hear her say till she said "Abigail?"

I blinked and looked at her "Oh I'm sorry. Could you please repeat the question?" I asked blushing feeling embarrassed for not listening.

"I asked if the Templars know about The Time Turner?"

I shook my head "From what I have been told me they don't know about it but if they do my time will be in grave danger" I told her.

"Don't worry Abigail we will make sure that doesn't happen" she said giving me a comforting smile.

I smiled and nodded "Thank you"

"He also said that you can help us on our missions when we need you" Jacob said, I looked at him and nodded "Yes and I will do my best" then noticed the sun starting to set "We better get back before it gets dark"

We started walking towards Henry's shop in uncomfortable silence till Jacob walked up beside me and asked "So what can you tell us about the future?"

"It is way different from this time. In the future we don't have carriages, we have motorized vehicles called cars" I said.

"Cars? That is very different" Evie said "Why don't you use them in your time?" she asked.

"Not fast enough transportation. But there are some people in my time who still use them" I answered "There is one transportation that is still around and hasn't change"

"What is it?" Jacob asked I hold my finger up when the train whistle blow and smiled "Trains" I answered, they chuckled at my answer "That is one good thing to know" Evie said smiling. When we got to Henry's shop they let him know they met our allies Frederick and Clara I went to the roof to look at the stars, as I looked at the stars I started to think about Becs and Shaun and how their mission is going.

"Having fun?" a voice asked, I looked to see Jacob standing by the chimney "Kinda. I was just thinking about my friends from my time" I answered as he walked over and sat next to me.

We were silent for maybe a good 5 minutes till he asked "Have you ever thought about going back?"

I looked down at my hands in my lap "Sometimes but my father told me that once you are destined to be on a mission, you are to stay on it till the bitter end. No matter what happens along the way" I said bringing my knees up to my chest, folding my arms above them and look out towards the city of London.

He chuckled a little "Sounds like our fathers would get along if mine was still around", I smiled a little looking at him "Henry told me about your father. I'm sorry to hear about his passing" I said.

He looked down at building not saying a word after that knowing I hit sore subject, from what Henry told about their father Ethan Frye he lost his wife Cecily during childbirth and left Jacob and Evie in the care of their grandmother, their mother's mom.

After being gone for many years Ethan came back to properly take care of them and trained them to be Assassins but Jacob never listened to his father teachings and in a way cause some distance between them until his death a couple weeks ago.

"I'm sorry to bring your father up or made matters worse. I just wanted to offer my sympathy, I know what it is like to lose both parents" I said looking down feeling him look at me as I continue "My parents were killed by Templars on a mission to find the Time Turner" I said falling into silence then I felt him wrap his arm around my shoulder pulling me close to his side causing me to blush.

"I'm sorry to hear that" he said rubbing my shoulder, "It-it's okay" I said still blushing "Um I think we should get some sleep" I pulled away and stood up "Goodnight Mr. Frye" I went to climb down when he said "Jacob"

I stopped and looked at him "Call me Jacob" he said looking at me, I nodded "Okay. Goodnight Jacob"

He smiled "Goodnight Abby" I smiled back and climb down the roof feeling my heart race a little when he said my name.


	4. Chapter 4-Gang Fight

**Gang Fight**

Abby's POV:

Within a day or two Jacob and Evie caught Kaylock's attention on them taking out his gang members, now he has challenged them to a gang fight for territory over Whitechapel, I meet up with them at the Rooks's stronghold "Kaylock has now challenge you into a gang fight for territory over Whitechapel" I said.

"His lose" Jacob said shrugging his shoulders like he knows him and his gang are going to win, "He waits for you at the Whitechapel train station" I said then pulled out a Kukri "Henry wanted me to give you both these he said you may have better use of this than he does" I hand it to Jacob.

"What's this an Assassin Christmas?" Jacob asked taking the kukri looking at it an amazement like a little kid looking a shiny new toy, "I think I should have not given him something so dangerous" I said handing Evie hers.

"Let him hurt himself with it and maybe he'll learn" she said taking her kukri, 'Like a kid putting a penny in light socket' I thought chuckling then looked at them both "Gather your allies and I will see you both at the train station" I said and headed to the train station, when I got there I saw Kaylock's gang and his train but no sign of him 'Hmm this will be interesting' I thought then Jacob and Evie showed up he went into a carriage to talked with the the gang fight interrogator.

"Mister Rexford Kaylock has agreed to your terms and waits for you at the Whitechapel train station. He's bet his train on the fight" the interrogator said, Jacob nodded his head and got out of the carriage "Kaylock is not here" I said to him as the three of us looked at Kaylock's gang.

"No Kaylock? Hmm...no matter" he said then he took out the kukri signaling for the Rooks to fight, we all charge towards Kaylock's gang taking all of them out not losing a single Rook 'We can win this fight' I thought slitting a Blighter's throat then another came up behind me grabbing me but then I elbowed him in the stomach hard causing him to let go and bend over in pain then thrusted my knee cap up to his nose knocking him out.

I heard someone whistle and looked to see Kaylock standing on top of the train "Ah! There you are!" he said pointing to Jacob and Evie then the train started to move, "Stay here Abby" he said to me then him and Evie run after it.

I waited with the Rooks till they came back with the train and no Kaylock, Jacob held up a Templar cross pendant "Kaylock is dead! Whitechapel is no longer in the hands of the Blighters!" he throw down the pendant the Rooks cheered while the Blighters looked at each other wondering what to do "You all now have the choice to join our ranks! We welcome all to stand up against Starrick and his cutthroats!" Evie said looking at the Blighters, one of them stepped forward looking at her then looked at one of the Rooks who tossed him a green coat.

I smiled watching as all the Blighters joined the Rooks "Welcome to The Rooks!" Jacob said to all the new Rook members as everyone celebrated and cheered. Evie, Jacob and I walked onto the train going to the main car as we heard a woman talking "Ah ya bastard. I'd rather threw me'self to the tracks than run Bertha another mile for that doaty bawbag" we walked in to see a woman sitting a couch.

"Kaylock? He has left the station" Jacob said smirking.

"Well! Hallo there fancy pants! And who might you be?" she asked getting up from the couch.

"I'm Evie Frye and this is my brother Jacob Frye. This is Abigail Pride" Evie answered introducing us.

"Please to meet ye. I'm Agnes Macbean"

"A delight" Jacob said.

"I thought I was gettin' a promotion. I suppose I'm out of work now"

"Come work for us instead" Evie suggested, Agnes looked at us like we were crazy or there was something wrong with us and laughed "Awa an bile yer heid (Away and boil your head)! You pay better than scraps?" she asked.

"I'm sure we can at least match that" Jacob answered making Evie smack his arm he looked at her like 'What?! I'm trying to help' making me chuckle looking at them, "Then may I present to you Agnes and Bertha. Lady and locomotive at your service" she said taking a bow like a stage performer does, Evie and I looked at each other smiling then back at her as she stood back up "I'll be in the next car" she walked to the other car.

"A hideout on the rails! What an excellent idea!" Henry said as he walked in carrying a box and setting it on a desk.

"Yes it all worked out rather well" Evie said walking around then went over to him "Now I would like to follow up a lead on-" she looked noticing Jacob was inspecting a broken pistol grappling that was Kaylock's "Jacob, this is serious" she said to him.

He looked at her "I'm not doing anything until this gets fixed" he answered and went back to inspecting it.

"I believe I know someone who can help with that" Henry said stepping forward, Jacob stopped what he was doing and looked at him "I knew you would Greenie" he smirked a little and went back to the pistol grappling.

I decided to check out the rest of the train, anything looked okay but needed some new stuff to look a whole lot nicer then the way it is, as I looked around the pub car I saw Jacob walk off the train. I stood there thinking if I should follow him or not 'He could be going on a mission or going to find a fight club' I thought remembering Evie told me once on a mission for Frederick that Jacob sometimes go off to look for a fight club to let off some steam.

I got off the train following him but at safe distance so he won't see me, I followed him to an alleyway and went into stealth mode pulling my hood up ducking in and out of crates as he walked up to a guy wearing a mad hatter top hat "Ah hello again my young friend" the guy said greeting Jacob.

"I would like to fight tonight" Jacob said and looked inside the building where there is loud yelling coming from.

"Excellent! Let's get you in and ready for the next round!" they walked inside the building I stayed hidden till I stood up pulling my hood back and walked inside following the loud noises down some stairs to an underground fight club, I looked around to see if I could find Jacob then I saw some Blighters standing by the fighting ring.

I walked over standing a good couple feet away from them so I could hear them and they couldn't see me. They talked about the fight, if one of them was going to fight tonight, how much they were betting the fighters and flirting with some of the women who were standing around them. I stood there for a good 5 minutes till the announcer said they have a new fighter, I looked at the fighting ring and my breath hitched when I saw Jacob standing in the ring with no shirt on showing his toned assassin body and two tattoos, one of a raven on his left collarbone and the other depicting a stylized cross.

As I watched Jacob fight I couldn't take my eyes off his body thinking some naughty thoughts 'Bad Abby. Don't think those thoughts' I thought blushing as I looked away 'I need to leave' I went to walk away when the announcer said they have a new champion and looked back to see him raising Jacob's arm in victory.

Jacob looked around the crowd then his hazel eyes landed on me causing my breath to hitch again 'Shit! He saw me!' I thought as we continue to stare at each other till finally I had the courage to run out of the building and back to the train station.


	5. Chapter 5-Alexander Graham Bell

**Alexander Graham Bell**

Abby's POV:

I woke up the next morning laying in my bed back at Henry's shop, after I went back to the train last night I told Henry I would be going back to his shop because there wasn't a place for me to sleep. Evie suggested I could sleep on the couch but I told her I couldn't because Jacob had nowhere else to sleep when in truth I want to avoid him for the night so he wouldn't talk to me about being at the fight club but I know he will just hoping not today.

I got up, got dressed and went to head out to the train station when I walked out to see Jacob leaning his back against the building scaring the day lights out of me "Oh god Jacob! You scared me!" I said putting my hand over my chest.

"Sorry Abby but Greenie and Evie are on their way in the train to Lambeth. We will take a carriage and meet them there" he said, I nodded and we walked around to find a carriage that was not being using. As I walked around I had feeling someone's watching me, I looked behind me to see no one around 'That's strange' I thought as I continue walking around still having that feeling I looked around again till Jacob came over with a carriage "Find one" he said jumping down from the carriage noticing I was looking around "What is it?" he asked.

"I have a feeling someone is watching me but there is no one around" I said rubbing my arms "It's kinda scaring me"

He walked up to me putting his hands on my shoulders causing me to look up at him slighting noting that he's a little taller than me about 5"7' compared to my height 5"3' without my boots but with them I'm about 5"5'.

"I won't let anything happen to you Abby. I promise" he said looking into my hazel eyes then brushed a strand of my hair behind my ear, I looked at him softly and smiled a little "Okay Jacob. Now let's go meet up with Henry and Evie", he nodded smiling a little then we got on the carriage and took off to Lambeth.

Once we got to Lambeth train station Henry and Evie were already there waiting for us "Sorry we're late" I said getting down from the carriage, "It's quiet alright Abby. We got here about 5 minutes ago" Henry said.

"Good thing she is not killed from your reckless driving" Evie said to Jacob, he looked at her putting his hand over his heart pretending to be hurt "Harsh words dear sister" he said making me and Henry chuckling then we started walking to a building.

We walked in to see a man sitting in chair in front of a work bench writing in a journal "Ah blast 'em!" he said with a Scottish accent as his telegraph went off like crazy, "Aleck, whatever is the matter?" Henry asked walking over to him.

"I have been intercepting nothing but poppycock propaganda about Soothing Syrup and whatnot. No I swear to high heavens, if Starrick's monopoly continues..."

Henry touched his shoulder to stop him from getting too mad or upset "Aleck, I beg your pardon, these are friends of mine Evie Frye, her brother Jacob and Abigail Pride" he said as Aleck looked over at us, "Oh um..." he stood up from his chair "Alexander Graham Bell" he said introducing himself to us

"Linguist, inventor and technical expert" Henry said then took a couple steps forward "Aleck, I have something of a favor to ask of you", Jacob out of nowhere steps forward with the pistol grappling putting it in between Henry and Aleck "Can you fix this?" he asked being a little inpatient. I looked at him like he has gone crazy for talking that way to a world famous inventor.

Aleck took the pistol grappling over to his work bench "Hmmm..." he looked at it grabbing a screw driver "Looks like the casing is cracked" he went to take it apart but did it by itself "Oh it comes apart" he looked at us and laughed then went back to tinkering with the mechanism "I say, I could have use one of these to fit my fuses on top of Big Ben"

"Aleck is installing a new telegraph line for our Free Press Association" Henry said to us then Aleck looked back "To combat the Starrick Telegraph Company. Now if I can mend the fuses connecting independent lines from Big Ben, Starrick will be weakened. Only we are somewhat at a handicap" he waved his wounded hand wrapped in bandages.

He tinkered with the mechanism some more till he removed it and turned to Jacob who looked at him confused "I've removed the mechanism so it may work with your bracer" Aleck explained as he handed him the rope launcher.

"I'll put it use immediately" Jacob said going to put it on his gauntlet when Evie stopped him "Jacob wait" she looked at Aleck "Mr. Bell allow me to help with your fuses"

"Oh you will not find me too proud to accept Miss Frye. We can use my carriage if you'd be good as to hold the reins though" he walked pass Jacob as Evie took the launcher from him "I'll take that" she said as Aleck looked outside then back at her "Ah I can help you" he helped her put the launcher on her gauntlet then they walked out, once they were gone Henry decided to head back to the train leaving me and Jacob alone.

I looked around Aleck's workshop looking at the little details "I can't believe Evie took that rope launcher. I was going to put it to good use" Jacob said.

"Well she is the oldest twin and usually the oldest siblings get all the fun stuff and the youngest siblings get the hand-me-downs" I said still looking around feeling him look at me "Sounds like you have siblings back in your time" he said.

"I did. An older brother, Owen. I looked up to him not only as a brother but an Assassin" I said looking down at my brace trying not to cry, he notice this "What happened to him?" he asked.

I closed my eyes holding back some tears "He betrayed the Brotherhood and joined the Templars. My father couldn't find it in his heart to kill his own son but he knew it had to be done to protect the Brotherhood but I decided to do it", I slowly opened my eyes letting some tears fall down my face "His last words to me were how proud he was of me for being not only a strong woman but an Assassin and he will see me again someday. He died in my arms" I said wiping away my tears with the back of my hand.

"I'm sorry to hear that Abby" he said walking over to me pulling out a handkerchief and hands it to me, I took it wiping my tears away as the front door opened and Aleck walked in but with no Evie "Where is Evie, Aleck?" I asked him.

"Oh she should be along soon" he answered looking at Jacob and I "I can make rope launchers for you two if you want"

"That would be great Aleck" Jacob said then Aleck got to working on the rope launchers, once he was done with them he put one on Jacob's gauntlet and one on my brace then his telegraph sent him a message. He showed us as Evie walked in "Ah Miss Frye. I was just showing Jacob and Abigail the first messages received via the mended fuses. Oh and you can keep the rope launcher by the way, we have mange to procure another for your brother and Abigail" he said as Jacob and I showed her our rope launchers, she smiled happily knowing that we all wouldn't have to try and share one "Excellent work, thank you again" he said to her.

She smiled at him "You're very welcome Mister Bell"

"We can now defend the principal of impartial news and free speech" he said.

Jacob throw his fist up in the air "Free is fair but free and brief is far better!" he said lowering his fist and looked at Evie, Aleck laughed "Hah Frye such caustic wit" he said making us laugh "And on that note, we must depart" Evie said smiling as we headed towards the door "Good fortune to you three. Call in me anytime" he said to us as we walked out and headed back to the train station.


	6. Chapter 6-Becoming Close

**Becoming Close**

Abby's POV:

I stood on the roof with Jacob looking at the distillery where Starrick's Soothing Syrup is being made, he decided to go after whoever is making the syrup and asked me to help him. As we looked at the building we saw an older man standing on a small wooden box trying to look through the window but couldn't see then got down and hide when some Blighters walks up to the building.

"Time for some fun" Jacob said smirking pulling his hood up and looked at me "Ready?"

I looked at him and smiled "As ready as I'll ever by" I said pulling my hood up as well and went over to some hanging barrels waiting for one of the Blighters to get under them then cut the rope and the barrels dropped killing him, two of the Blighters walked over to see what happened then I air assassinated them as Jacob took care of the rest of the Blighters, I aimed one of my throwing knives at the Blighter guarding the door and hit him dead square in the head.

"Good shot" Jacob said pulling his hood back down.

"Thanks" I said pulling mine down as well we walked over to the door looking at the lock "Can you pick the lock?" he asked.

I looked at him "Can I pick the lock? Please I am the pick locking queen" I said jokingly, he stepped aside "Then go ahead my queen" he said bowing like a gentleman and looked at me smirking.

I chuckled shaking my head then looked at the lock before I could pick the lock the old man who was trying to see in the building walked up to us, Jacob unsheathe his hidden blade frightening him "You should not be going around frightening respectable gentlemen, young man" he said moving Jacob's blade out of the way.

"I didn't realize snooping around was considered to be gentlemanly" Jacob said sheathing his hidden blade turning his attention to the old man.

"Snooping? Sir, I assure you-" he was cut off when some more Blighters walked by but didn't see us, Jacob broke off the lock and opened the door "Quick inside!" he said to the old man and me. We hurried inside the building "That was too close" I said as Jacob closed the door "I agree with you, young lady" the old man said.

We walked up to see a machine that brews the syrup I looked all the way up to the top "A rather impressive contraption, wouldn't you say?" the old man said looking at it.

"I've seen bigger" Jacob said not being impressed, I rolled my eyes at him and walked over to a table to see a list of ingredients for the syrup "Datura stramonium" I said as they looked at the list as well "Or Devil's snare as it's commonly called" the old man said "That goes into the syrup along with opium"

"No wonder why people are addicted to this stuff. The opium covers up the poison to where they can't get enough of it" I said shaking my head "Starrick is making money off of them to buy the syrup but making them sicker"

"Revolting! Absolutely sickening!" the old man said in disgust walking away, Jacob and I looked at each other "Whoever is making this poison has to be stopped soon before it kills the people of London and all over the world" I said to him then we heard a noise and look over to see the old man turning a valve to release the pressure causing gas to come out "Find a way of here! Quickly!" Jacob said to him.

"But what about the other valves?" he asked.

"Take a wild guess" Jacob answered pulling his hood up and looked at me "Abby, I want you to go with him. Get out of here as safely as you can"

"But-but what about you?" I asked with concern.

"Don't worry about me, I'll find my own way out" with that said he went to take care of the other valves, "This way my dear" the old man said taking my arm, lead me to a door and outside safely away from the building.

I looked at the building hoping Jacob makes it out soon "Oh I'm sorry my dear I didn't catch your name" the old man said, I looked at him "Abigail Pride"

"Charles Darwin. Pleasure to make your acquaintance" he said holding his hand, I shook it "Please to meet-" I was cut when an explosion went off from the building and looked to see it on fire 'God please don't let him still be in there' I thought then saw a figure running towards me and Darwin, it's Jacob.

I smiled as Darwin walked up to him "Well done, dear boy! Well done!" he said praising him then held out his hand "Charles Darwin. Delighted to make your acquaintance"

Jacob shook his hand "Jacob Frye. The pleasure is all mine" he said letting go of his hand, "While you busy wreaking havoc, I found this" Darwin held out a journal "It indicates that a sample of every batch has been sent to Lambeth Asylum"

"I wonder what it's visiting hours" Jacob said.

"We can't just walk in and attack head on Jacob" I said as he looked at me "Whoever is making the syrup will find a way to escape the asylum and get away before we can catch them"

"You're exactly right my dear. Plus you wouldn't want to attract any unwanted attention, Jacob looked at him "Hmm, where's the fun in that?" he smirked a little.

"Not every problem can be solved by blowing things sky high. Sometimes a little discretion is in order" Darwin said then looked away "It's getting late" he patted Jacob's arm and walked away but turn back around "I will meet both at the asylum to continue our investigation" he said then walked away again.

Jacob and I stood there "Well what to do now?" I asked looking around noticing a market near by and walked over to it, I looked at all the different foods "Can I help you miss?" a woman asked running one of the market stands.

I looked at her "Oh no thank you I'm just looking" I answered.

"Well if you need any help just let me know" she said smiling kindly at me, I smiled back and looked back at the foods "Finding anything you like?" Jacob asked standing beside me looking as well.

"Yes I am. I'm thinking about making some dinner one night for you, Henry and Evie" I answered "But I don't know what to make"

"I'll eat just about anything. As long as it doesn't taste bad" he said making me laugh, "Oh trust me Jacob you will love what I will make" I said smiling and continue to look around the market. During the past couple of days I have been getting close to Jacob like a friend but also I'm starting to have feelings for him that make me question about what will happen after taking down Starrick, like do I go back to my time or stay.

We walk around the streets in silence till we walked passed a bakery shop and Jacob went inside, I stopped to see him buy a loaf of bread, thank the baker and walked out tearing the bread in half "Here you go" he said handing me one half of the bread.

I took it "Thank you Jacob" I said walking with him and took a bite of the bread "Mmm this really good. What kind is it?" I asked.

"I believe it is sourdough bread" he answered taking a bite "I figured you were getting hungry seeing that we haven't eaten since breakfast"

I nodded "Good thinking" I said as we walked around some more and talked to some of the Rooks to see if they have any news on what's going on around London then we saw Darwin arguing with an older man who gets in a carriage and orders the driver to drive away, he grabs a hold of the handle of the carriage door but it breaks off then turns to Jacob and I as we walked up to him "That is Richard Owens! A vile, despicable, wretch of a man" he said throwing the handle down to the ground.

"Really? I could have sworn you were close friends" Jacob said sarcastically as Darwin looked at him "Mr. Owens works at the asylum. He will know who made the syrup!" My eyes widen in shock when he said that then Jacob and I took off running after the carriage but it was going too fast so we get on a carriage and took off after it.

Once we got closer to the carriage Jacob handed me the reins "Take the reins while I talk to Mister Owens" he said, I nodded taking them "Okay but be careful" I said looking at him then back at the road. He looked at me taking a hold of my hand and lightly kissed it "Always, love" he said then jumped onto of Mr. Owens's carriage and high jacked it.

'Did he? Did he just called me, love?' I thought blushing a little as I followed him but kept a safe distance seeing that he started to damage the carriage to get Mr. Owens to talk "Next stop The River Thames! Better speak now old man!" Jacob yelled crashing the carriage into another one.

"A-All right I'll tell everything you need know!" Mr. Owens yelled in a panic then Jacob stopped the carriage I pulled up beside him as we listened to him "Dr. Elliotson! Dr. John Elliotson! He's the one who made the syrup. He's the man you want not me, I beg of you good sir please stop this madness!" he said almost sounding like he was going to piss his pants.

"Now...was that hard" Jacob smirked.

"Yes!"

He laughed jumping over to the carriage taking the reins "Let's go check on Evie before heading over to the asylum" he said.

I nodded "Okay" then I felt a cold breeze pass by that made me shiver a little Jacob looked at me "Cold?"

"Just a little but it's no big deal" I said rubbing my arms then the next thing I know Jacob takes off his coat and put it on my shoulders "Jacob..."

"I can't let you get cold, love. I know you say it's no big deal but it is to me" he said looking back at the road, I looked at him feeling my heart beat speed up a little seeing that he cares for me and smiled softly.

"Thanks Jacob"


	7. Chapter 7-Protecting

**Protecting**

Abby's POV:

We walked towards Evie's car seeing her look at some papers on her desk Jacob walked over looking over her shoulder "Ah another exciting night home for Evie Frye" he said sitting in her chair putting his feet up on her desk.

"Just on my way out actually. I found the Piece of Eden" she said glancing at him then back at the papers, "What's this one going to do? Heal the sick? Deflect bullets? Control the populace?" he asked as I walked over to them.

"They're dangerous objects Jacob. Especially in Templar hands" she said with a serious voice, he chuckled "You sound exactly like father"

She turned to look at him "If only" then she moved his feet off her desk to show him a picture of a woman "Lucy Thorne is expecting a shipment tonight. She's Starrick's expert in the occult" I looked at picture studying it as she continue "I'm nearly certain she is receiving the Piece of Eden Sir David Brewster mentioned" she looked back at the papers.

"Sounds like fun. Mind if I join you?" he asked, she looked at him with a serious face "Promise you will stick to the mission"

"I swear" he did the cross over his chest they went to leave when I asked "Can I come too?", they looked back at me "It shouldn't take us long to do so stay here" Jacob said.

I nodded in understanding then they left, I sat on the couch in main car waiting and looking at the assassination wall studying it as best as I could then started reading one Charles's books called David Copperfield, after reading a couple chapters I feel my eyes get heavy and fell asleep with the book laying on my lap.

About 2 hours later I woke up to someone putting a blanket on me and opened my eyes to see Jacob, he looked at me and smiled "Sorry if I woke you" he said.

"It's okay. I probably needed to get up to help you with the mission" I said sitting up, "I already took care of it. I just got back about 5 minutes ago"

"Oh, but why didn't you wake me?" I asked.

"You looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you" he answered truthfully "Plus it's a good thing you didn't go" he started telling me everything about what was going on at the asylum that made my blood boil, "Monster" I said after he was done telling me.

He nodded "But now he is died and soothing syrup has stopped"

I sighed a relief "That's good. Now the people of London will not have to suffer from that poison anymore" I said feeling my anger calm down a little bit then yawned covering my mouth "I guess I better head back to Henry's shop" I stood up and went to leave when Jacob grabbed my wrist standing up too "Actually you don't have to go back there" he said.

I looked at him confused "What do you mean?"

He didn't answer me all he did was have me follow him through the pub car into another car that is between it and the last car, the car looked just almost like Evie's but different colors, light purple and grey. I looked around still confused till he said "The Rooks and I attached this car to the train. It's yours"

I turned around to look at him surprised "It-it is?"

He nodded "Only if you want it", I looked around the car again then back at him "But why did you do this?" I asked.

"Because I figured you would be going on missions with Evie and I every so often and decided to have you stay with us on the train" he answered.

I smiled softly "Thank you Jacob"

He smiled back "You're welcome Abby. I will see you in the morning" he said and walked out closing the door behind him, I changed out of my Assassin's outfit and into a nightgown then laid down and was fast asleep.

Jacob's POV:

As I walked back to my car I know I should have told Abby the real reason why she is staying with us but I don't want her to worry plus I want to be closer to her.

I have been in love with her since the day Evie and I met her but I haven't told anyone about it besides some of the Rooks who said I should get to know her and show her how much I care about her before I go confessing my feelings for her. These past couple days with her have been great and don't want her to leave every time she goes back Henry's shop so I decide to find another train car that looked almost like Evie's but different colors, the Rooks helped me attached it to the hideout train and was going to surprise her the next morning but tonight when I was helping Evie on her mission I heard some Templars talking about a plan.

 _~*~ Flashback~*~_

 _"Whatever she is after is in that chest" Evie said as we were the shipment point._

 _"There are gunmen on the rooftops" I pointed out to Evie as I look to see how many guards there are._

 _"Can you depose of them before I get to the cart?" she asked._

 _I looked at her "I was hoping for a challenge" I joked, she looked at me smirking a little then I went to take care of the snipers. After I was done with them I climb down the rooftop hearing one of the Templars talking "So what do you know about this girl that Starrick wants?" he asked._

 _"All I know is she has a Piece of Eden that he may need, it's called the Time Turned" the other Templar answered, I slowly climb down then sneaked over to hear them better "Starrick has knew about her for quiet a while now, Elliotson was suppose to kidnap her days ago but the leader of the Rooks showed up and they left"_

 _'Days ago?' I thought thinking back to when Abby and I were looking for a carriage to meet up with Evie and Henry in Lambeth, she told me she had a feeling someone watching her and it scared her 'It was Elliotson'_

 _"But Elliotson said he will not fail, he has plans to kidnap her very soon and take her to Starrick" he said._

 _"And if she refuse?" the other Templar asked._

 _"Then I guess we will have some fun with her" he answered as they laughed making my blood boil then my anger got the best of me and killed them both with my hidden blade "Oi you there!"I looked to see Miss Throne and one of the big Templars saw me killed the two men and ran towards me then I quickly throw a smoke bomb and ran back to the cart where Evie is._

 _~*~End flashback~*~_

After I heard that I knew I couldn't let her come with me on the mission, first I was going to try and talk her out of coming with me but when I saw she asleep on the couch reading a book I decided to go and hurry up with the mission as fast as I can so I could get back before she woke up.

I took off my cap and coat hanging them on the coat rack then walked over to the assassination wall and crossing off Elliotson's picture, I looked at Starrick's picture starting to glare at it 'I will make sure you won't get Abby' I thought 'I would rather die than to have you get your hands on her' I glared at the picture one last time then laid down on the couch and went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8-A Day And Night To Remember

**A Day And Night To Remember**

Abby's POV:

I woke up to the sun shining in my face then opened my eyes looking around the car I'm in and remembered what Jacob did for me last night and smiled sitting up in bed 'This is really nice of Jacob to this for do me. How could I ever repay him?' I thought getting up out of bed and stretching feeling my back crack a little then I thought something I could do if he is not too busy.

I took off my nightgown, changed into my Assassin's outfit and decided to do something different with my hair seeing that I always have it in a French braid, I put it in a half-up twisted fishtail braid letting a couple of strands of my hair fall around my face. After I was done I opened the door and walked through the pub car then in the main car to see Jacob already awake "Good morning Jacob" I said smiling.

He looked at me and smiled "Good morning Abby. Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Yes I do and thank you for giving me my own car"

"You're welcome" he smiled making me smile as well "I was wondering if you're not busy today, would you like to spend the day with me? Like a day off with no missions to do" I asked hoping he wouldn't say 'no'.

"I would love to" he smiled softly.

My smiled widen "Great! So what would you like to do?" I asked then heard my stomach growl making me blush, he laughed "Let's get something to eat" we walked off the train in the City of London heading to a nice restaurant that wasn't too fancy, "So what would you like to do today?" I asked him again after we got our drinks and ordered some food.

"I have a few ideas but only I will know" he answered giving me a cocky smile.

I gave him a side smirk taking a sip of my water "Should I worry or write out a will?" I asked jokingly, he laughed taking a drink of his ale "That all depends on if you will like them" he said.

I shrugged my shoulders "Then we will have to wait and see" I smiled a little moving a piece of my hair behind my ear "But I still think I should write out a will" I joked making him laugh even more, after we got done eating we walked out heading towards a park we walked around in silence enjoying each other's company then I saw a flower stand.

I walked over looking at all the different flowers "Which one do you like?" Jacob asked standing next to me, I looked at him then back at the flowers "It's very hard to choose which one" I said looking them "They are all so beautiful"

"Then let me pick for you" he said looking at them thinking, I watched him as he was looking and smiled when he picked lilies "Nice choice, sir" the lady said smiling as he paid her then turned to me handing me the flowers "For you m'lady" he said speaking like a gentleman making me giggle and blush.

"Thank you, good sir" I said speaking like a lady then took the flowers and smelling them "Nice choice you did made there Mr. Frye. Lilies are one of my favorite flowers" I walked away smiling not noticing Jacob stood there for a minute watching me and smiled, we walked around the park some more seeing some of the Rooks and talk to them for a bit then we sat down on the park bench.

"Having fun so far?" he asked, I looked at him and smile nodding "Yes I am. Are you?" I asked.

He shrugs "Yeah but I am wondering about one thing"

"What's that?"

"When are we going to talk about why you followed me to the fight club one night" he said out of nowhere making me blush and look away 'Damn I thought he forgotten about that' I thought "I-I huh-wasn't following you" I said trying to lie but I couldn't lie to him.

"Abby..."

I glanced at him to see him look at me then looked down at the lilies sitting in my lap "I was just curious on where you were going" I answered hoping he won't get mad or upset with me.

"Why did you run away when I saw you?"

I sighed "I guess I got scared that you would be mad or upset with me for following you" I continue looking at the lilies playing with the leaves not looking at him till he took a hold of my hand causing me to look at him, "You don't have to be scared of me, Abby. If you wanted to know where I was going all you have to do is ask and I will always tell you the truth" he said looking deep into my hazel eyes as I looked into his.

I looked down at our hands lacing my fingers with his and smiled softly looking back at him "Okay Jacob", he smiled back giving my hand a little squeeze. We walked around the streets of London talking, laughing and joking around enjoying ourselves then we walked along Blackfriars Bridge as the sun started to set.

I stopped walking and watch the sunset as Jacob stood next to me watching as well "My dad would tell me stories about his missions while we watched sunsets together" I said smiling a little bit at the memories "He also told me the story how he met my mom"

"Really?"

I nodded smiling "He was on a mission in Moscow, Russia as was my mom, they both had the same target so they decided to work together. He said at first it was slightly difficult because he was use to working alone but as he spent time with her he liked being around her and she was very helpful. After they took care of their target he decided to have her go with him in his missions"

"Till they eventually fall in love with each other" Jacob said finishing my sentence.

I looked at him noticing he was staring off into the sunset 'He's thinking of his parents' I thought feeling myself frown a little "I'm sorry if me talking about my parents is making you feel uncomfortable" I said.

He looked at me and smiled a little "It's okay Abby" he patted my shoulder then we continued on walking till we got to the train station and waited for the hideout train, I sat on a bench waiting for Jacob to come back with the time for when the hideout train should show up then I noticed some Blighters passing by, they glanced at me and continue on walking.

'That's weird, they usually want to fight or at least start one' I thought raising an eyebrow at them but just shook it off like it was nothing then Jacob sat down next to me "The train should here in about 5 minutes" he said.

I nodded "Okay", we sit on the bench in silent till he said "Today was a nice day Abby. Thank you"

I looked at him and smiled "You're welcome Jacob. Maybe we could do this again someday"

He looked at me and smiled back "I would love that", once the hideout train showed up Jacob got on it I went to follow till I heard someone calling my name "Miss Abigail!" I quickly looked back to see Charles Dickens "Miss Abigail I need to have a word with you please!" he said.

"I'll be right there Charles" I said and looked back at Jacob handing him the lilies he gave me "Go ahead and put these in my car and I'll be back as soon as I can" I said to him.

"You don't want me to come with you?" he asked.

"It shouldn't take me long to talk to Charles. I promise I will be back soon" with that said I walked over to Charles "What is it, Charles?" I asked standing in front of him.

"Remember when you came to me asking if I could find out some information about any members of the Pride family?" he asked.

I nodded "Yes I do", about a week before I meet Jacob and Evie I went to Charles to see if he could find out if there are any members of the Pride family are visiting around London or living in Ireland. The only real reason why I want to know is because I don't want to accidentally run into them while on a mission and ask me questions about the future.

"Priscilla and Alistair Pride are the only family members that has been visiting but more so around Crawley, they were last seen around there a few weeks ago" Charles said.

'Crawley? That's where Jacob and Evie use to live' I looked at him confused "Is there a reason why they in Crawley?"

"Attending a funeral for a dear friend they lost. I believe his name was Ethan Frye"

'Jacob and Evie's father?!' this catches my attention but I nodded my head calmly "Thank you Charles" I went to turn and catch up with the train till he said "There is more Miss Abigail", I turned back towards him as he continued "About a week ago they showed up in London saying they're looking someone. Someone who they said they are interested to meet"

"Who is it?" I asked.

He looked down pulled out of his pocket a folded up piece of paper, he unfolds it revealing a drawing of picture. Of a young woman about my age but my eyes widen when I noticed who it is.

It's _me._


	9. Chapter 9-Don't Want You Worry

**Don't Want You To Worry**

Abby's POV:

I sat in one of the pubs in Southwark listening to a group of Blighters talking but nothing they said caught my attention, ever since Charles told me that Alistair and Priscilla were looking for me I decided to lay low on my missions, which means I can't be out in the open as much and if I have to go stealth I got to make sure I use my eagle vision to make sure I don't get kidnapped or sneak attack.

I didn't tell Jacob or Evie about what is happening because I don't want them to worry about me but I have told Henry, he says he'll find out how they know about me, what do they want and won't tell Jacob or Evie as well but he said for me to be careful.

I glanced around the pub still listening to more of what the Blighters were talking about till they decided to leave, I sighed setting my elbow on the table leaning my chin against the palm of my hand 'I hate doing this but it's the only way I can lay low' I thought taking a look outside the window and saw Jacob walking across the street wearing new clothes he bought after meeting a woman named Pearl Attaway, she owns Attaway Transport and is Malcolm Millner's competition who is run by Starrick, even through Jacob is helping her I have a feeling there is something off about her and I'm starting to feel jealous of her but I shouldn't be.

He walks into the pub looking around as I fully looked at his new clothes and couldn't help but think how nice looking he looks, I mean he always is without the new clothes but this time he is more nice looking especially with the top hat. As I looked at him up and down our eyes locked on to each other and he walked over sitting down in front of me "I have been looking all over for you. Greenie said I would find you here" he said.

"Yeah I'm trying to follow up on some leads but so far I haven't been getting a thing" I said.

"Well it's good thing I found you before you got more bored" he chuckled "I need your help with something"

"What is it?" I asked.

"Do you know what are internal combustion engines?" he asked glancing around to make sure there are no Blighters around to listen in on our conversation.

I looked away thinking then back at him "Yeah. They are the first motorized bus engines, the ones that ended the horse transport" I answered.

"They are?"

"Yeah" I nodded then gave him a funny look "How do you know about them?" I asked.

"Pearl Attaway needs me to get them and bring them to her so it will end Malcolm Millner's company" he answered smirking a little.

"Hmm" I looked away getting that jealous feeling "Was that all you wanted?" I asked.

"That and..." I feel his gloved hand from his gauntlet taking my hand into his I looked at our hands then at him to see him look at me with concern "Did I do something wrong the day we spent together?" he asked.

I shook my head "No you didn't, Jacob. Why do you ask that?" I asked.

"While ever since Charlie talked to you that night about something, you've been acting strange. Like you're avoiding me"

"I'm not avoiding you"

"Then tell me what is wrong?" he asked still holding my hand.

I opened my mouth about to tell him but I closed it and looked away "I want to tell you, Jacob. Really I do but I don't want you to worry or lose focus on your mission" I said.

He sighed then moved his hand away from mine causing me to look at him as he stood up "I would still worry no matter what" he said not looking at me and walked out of the pub. I sat there for a couple of minutes till I stood up and ran out of the pub I didn't know where I was going but I didn't care I just wanted to run wherever my legs were going to take me.

Once I felt my legs and lungs burning I decided to stop leaning the palms of my hands on my knees as I took deep breaths to calm my heart rate down, I didn't realize I was crying till I felt something wet hit my hand and sniffled 'I'm sorry Jacob' I thought as I cried leaning my back against a building and slid down sitting on the ground bringing my knees to my chest "I'm so sorry" I whispered hugging my knees and cried.

As I sat there crying and listening to the people pass by I heard "Abby?", I looked up and saw Evie look at me with concern "Are you alright?" she asked kneeling down next to me.

I sniffled wiping my tears "Yeah. Just a little upset" I answered.

She sighed out of frustration "What did my brother do this time?"

I shook my head "It wasn't him. It was me" I looked down hugging my knees, "What happened?" she asked.

I sighed closing my eyes "I can't say Evie. I'm sorry but I don't want you to worry also"

"Abby, you can tell me and I promise I won't worry. I know you can handle yourself" she said. I reopened my eyes and looked at her "You promise you won't tell Jacob also?", she nods "You have my word" she said.

I told her everything, Alistair and Priscilla looking for me, them being friends with her father Ethan Frye and what happened in the pub with Jacob "Did you know that Alistair and Priscilla were your father's friends?" I asked.

"I did but my father stopped talking to them after my mother died"

"Did he say why?" I asked.

"Priscilla had a premonition about my mother's death and warned my father about it, he listened to her and thought there could be a way to stop it from it happening but there wasn't. He blamed her from for seeing my mother's death and stopped having contact with her and Alistair" she said.

"Premonition? Like she can see into the future?"

She nodded "Yes. Did your father tell about that?"

I shook my head "He didn't tell me much about my ancestors other than they were Assassins, I read some Assassin books about them and all I got was the information I know. Not one thing says anything about Priscilla having premonitions"

"It could probably be because some people thought of it as some type of witchcraft, my father said that when she was 15 years old she was asked to leave Ireland because of her premonitions"

'That's why she and her older brother Daniel moved to London when she was 15. She was basically kicked out of Ireland because everyone thought she was a witch' I thought looking away feeling like I shouldn't be hiding from her and Alistair 'She probably had a premonition about me being here in London and wants to met me' "Evie, do you think I should met her and Alistair to find out what they want from me?" I asked looking back at her.

"I think you should, Abby. Her and Alistair are highly trained Assassins, they won't stop looking for you till you are found" she answered.

I nodded noticing it's getting to be late afternoon "We should probably head back to the hideout train" I said getting up, brushing the dirt of my pants then helped Evie up.

"Yes we should. Jacob's probably worried about you" she said as we started walking towards the train station, I shook my head "I doubt it, Evie. He is all into Miss Pearl Attaway I don't think he would care about what happens to me" I said.

"That's not true Abby he does care about you, I can see it in his eyes when he asked Henry and I today if we saw you" she said "I have never seen him care so much about someone before in his life"

I looked at her "Really?"

She nods "Don't let what he did towards you today upset you or make you think he doesn't care, he just wants you to trust him and to know you can talk to him about anything"

I smiled a little "Thanks Evie", she smiled back then we made our way towards the train station, once we got on the hideout train Evie headed to her car I noticed Jacob wasn't in the main car 'He's probably still out on his mission' I thought walking to my car 'Hopefully he'll be back soon so we can talk' I walked in and saw laying my desk a bouquet of lilies, I smiled softly picking them up 'Jacob must have gotten these for me before he went out looking for me' I thought looking at the flowers then set then back down on the desk and went to look for Jacob but when I turned around to leave he stood right there, which almost made me have a heart attack.

"Good god Jacob! Are you trying to give me a heart attack at a young age?!" I asked putting my hand over my heart to calm it down.

"Why didn't you tell me your great, great, great, great grandparents were looking for you?" he asked out of nowhere, I looked at him funny "How did-" then it hit me "You were spying on me and Evie when we were talking" I said.

"Yes but I followed you when you ran out of the pub to see what was really wrong" he said "It was the only way for me to know", I looked down feeling bad knowing I should be mad at him for spying on me and Evie but he had a reason "I'm sorry Jacob. I wanted to tell you but I didn't want you to worry" I said.

"Like I said before I would still worry no matter what but you're an Assassin and I should let you do your own missions" I slowly looked up at him "And I am sorry too, love" he said.

I smiled a little "I forgive you, Jacob" he smiled back then we went to the main car and talked, I told him everything Evie told me and it comes to find out Jacob knew about them too but not very much then he told me something I never know and sparked his interest to do fight clubs. Alistair was a fighter in the underworld fight clubs in London and become a champion before he met Priscilla.

"So now what are you going to do about Alistair and Priscilla?" he asked as we sit on the couch.

I shrugged "I guess I'll just have to let them come to me. I'll go back to doing missions out in the open and see what happens"

"Would you want me, Evie or Greenie with you?" he asked.

"It would depend on the mission I'm on" I answered then looked at him "Did you find the internal combustion engines?" I asked.

"Not yet. I need to find Ned in order to get the engines onto a second train" he answered, Ned Wynert is a transgender businessman who is actually a criminal, he uses London's transit system as a business cover to rob the shipments coming into the city. Jacob, Evie, Henry and I meet him one day after a mission he was on the train talking to Agnes then talked to us if we wanted to learn more about his business and gave us his address, Jacob and Evie checked him out and become our ally, in return we help him hijack cargos from the Blighters.

"Then let's go out and look for him" I said then stood up as did Jacob "We can finds those engines together and get them to Pearl tonight or sometime tomorrow"

He smiled "That would be great" he said as we walked off the train and found a carriage, we looked all over the city till the Rooks informed us that Ned was arrested by the police and gave us the location on where he is. Jacob stood on top of the roof looking at the police carriage where Ned is being held while I paid some guys to tip over the carriage making it look like I hit something then walked around the corner towards the police "Excuse me!" I waved to them "Could you gentlemen help me please?"

They all get off the carriages and walk over towards me "What seems to be the problem, miss?" One of them asked.

"I hit something and my carriage tipped over. No one is hurt but I need to get home to my sick aunt" I said sound worried then they offered to help me, as they walked around the corner to the carriage I looked at Jacob and nodded for him to get Ned. As the policemen were getting the carriage up and attaching the horse to it I looked through the window of the building using my eagle version to see Jacob breaking Ned out of the police carriage and walking away.

I thanked the policemen after they were done and let them get back to their carriages once they were around the corner I turned around to see Jacob and Ned made their way towards me "Thank you so much Abigail" Ned said walking to me and gave me a hug "I don't know how I could ever repay you"

"Just don't get arrested again. One of them tried to ask me out on a date but I had to lie and tell him I'm already with someone" I said as he pulled away then the three of us got on the carriage and headed towards the train station.

* * *

"Millner's pulling a lot of cargo there!" Ned informed us as we stood on a train that he uses for when he steals from other trains, the plan to get the engines is very simple Jacob and I get on the train that is carrying them, find the engines, take out any Blighters in our way and detach the car.

"Just be sure to make the transfer!" Jacob said as we approached the Millner's train.

"Give 'em hell!" we looked back at Ned and smirked "Oh, we will" I said pulling my hood over my head climbed to the roof of the train, Jacob followed as Ned was giving orders to the Rooks. Jacob grabbed my wrist causing me to look at him "I want you to look for those engines while I take out the Blighters" he said.

I nodded "Okay. Be careful Jacob"

"You too, love" he said then jumped onto Millner's train then I soon followed him, he took out one Blighter then went after two others as I used my hidden blade to open the first crate and looked in it "Nope. This one is not it" I said.

"On to the next one" he said as we went on to the next car, the same as the first crate there's no engine in the second one 'Hopefully this last crate is the one' I thought opening it and saw it, the internal combustion engine "This is the one here!" I said looking at Jacob.

"Alright, love! Detach the car!" he went to one end of the car I went to the other, once the car was detached it slowed down as Ned's train pulled up and he came over to the car, Jacob opened the crate to see the engine "The internal combustion engine" he scoffed looking at the engine "The end of horse-drawn transport. It's like gazing into the future" Jacob said as Ned and I looked at the engine as well.

"And what is the going rate for the future, do you think?" Ned asked.

"Oh, we're not selling them" he said pulling out a piece of paper from the inside of his coat and handed it to Ned.

He looked it over "You're giving them to your contact?" he raised an eyebrow in question looking at Jacob.

"You'll be paid all the same" he said looking back at the engine.

"Who is this Pearl, anyway? How long have been working with her?" Ned asked.

"She's a business partner" he answered then Ned giving him a weird look that asked 'She really a business partner or something else?' "That's all you need to know" he said and Ned left it at that but he gave me a look of concern I just shook my head and mouthed 'It'll be alright' then the Rooks put the engines onto Ned's train and we all went to where the engines are suppose to go.

After dropping off the engines Jacob and I headed towards the hideout train, which was not that far from where we are, we passed a pub when some of the Rooks called for Jacob to come and have a drink with them he looked at me smiling "Would you like to join me for a pint?" he asked.

I shook my head "Maybe another time. I'm getting tired and would like to go to bed" I said then let out a yawn covering my mouth "Sorry"

"It's alright, love. I can walk you to the train, if you want me to?"

"No it's okay Jacob, you go and have fun but don't get too drunk" I smiled at the last part, he chuckled moving a strand of my hair out of my face "Sleep well Abby. I'll see you in the morning on the train but if I don't then I will see you when one of us gets back" he said.

I nodded "Goodnight Jacob"

"Goodnight Abby" I watched him walk towards the pub then headed towards the train, once I got there I went to my car and saw a box on my bed along with a note attached to it. I picked up the note and read it:

 _'Dear Abigail,_

 _I have been watching you for sometime now and I must say you have captured my attention quiet well. Come to the Alhambra Music Hall east side of Leicester Square in the Strand, I'll be waiting for you. Oh and the dress in the box is my gift to you, I think you would look quiet beautiful in it._

 _Maxwell Roth_ '

'The leader of the Blighters wants to meet me? But why?' I thought reading over the note again then looked at the box, I set the note down and opened the box to see a beautiful red and white satin Victorian dress 'This is beautiful but I don't think I should go see him by myself' I thought as I closed the box and went to the pub to show Jacob the note.

I walked in the pub looking around for Jacob till spotted him sitting at a table with some Rooks, I went call his name when someone grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth with a cloth to prevent me from screaming as they dragged me out of the pub "Get her to the carriage!" a male voice said then I blacked out.

* * *

 **I am so sorry that I haven't updated in months, I lost a little bit of inspiration well writing it but now I have some inspiration back and will try to update as much as I can.**

 **I hope everyone likes the chapter, more exciting stuff coming soon**.


	10. Chapter 10-Courage Over Fear

**Courage Over Fear, Heart Over Mind**

Abby's POV:

I woke up to laying on a wooden floor and slowly opened my eyes to see I'm in a small lodging like the ones in the Rooks stronghold but I saw outside the window a Blighters flag. I sat up too quickly, which wasn't a good idea, I groaned holding my head as it started to pound "Those bastards are going to die" I looked around the room to see there are no Blighters then slowly got up and walked towards the door when it open to reveal 3 male Blighters "Look who woke up, gents" one of them said with a Welsh accent as they walked in closing the door behind them, I stood my ground glaring at them "What do you want with me?" I asked.

"Mr. Starrick has ordered us to bring you to him, he says you have something that is important value to him" he answered.

"Well, whatever important value I have that he wants, he is never going to get it as long as I live" I said still glaring at them "I would rather die than to hand it over to him"

"That can arrange if you want it but Mr. Starrick said not to kill you but he also didn't saying anything about us doing something to you" he said looking at me up and down smirking while the other two Blighters laugh then he looked at them and nodded "Let's have some fun with her, gents" he said to them, they approached me when I unsheathed my hidden blade and killed the two Blighters then turned to him and throw a throwing knife at him, it barely missed him but it cut his cheek.

He shouted in pain holding his cheek then pulled his hand away looking at it then glared at me as he pulled out a knife "You will regret doing that!" he said and charge towards me but I blocked his attack, we went back and forth fighting and blocking each others attacks till he somehow break my hidden blade off my bracer and knocked me down on the floor. He got on top of me straddling my waist to prevent me from getting up and pinned both my wrists above my head with one hand "Hahaha! I have you now, Assassin" he laughed loudly.

I struggled to him off of me but then I stopped the moment I felt the blade of his knife touch my throat "I told you would regret doing this" he said using the tip of his knife to point at the cut on his cheek then used it to slowly cut the side of my throat just to make it bleed a little. I winced in pain as he continue talking "No one can save you now. Not your friends, the Rooks or even Jacob Frye", I glared at him when he said Jacob's name then processed to cut the front of the strings from the bustier I'm wearing, removed it off of me and cut open the front of my dress "Once he finds out what I have done to you I will watch him crumble to his knees and kill him before your very eyes"

When he said that a fire lit up inside of me to use whatever strength I had to headbutt him in the face really hard, making him drop his knife and let go of my wrists. I grabbed his knife and my hidden blade nearby me on the floor and stabbed him on both sides of his throat "I will not let you touch him" I said as I watched him die then quickly got up and run out of the Blighters stronghold, a couple of them ran after me but soon lost them when I hid in a hay stack 'I have to get back to the hideout train' I thought climbing out of the hay stack then held the front of my cloak to cover up the front of my dress and went to head towards the train station when I noticed a carriage stop in front of a warehouse and saw Pearl Attaway got out of the carriage heading inside.

'What is she doing there?' I thought making my way towards the building making sure the Templars didn't see me then climb the side of the building to see her through a window talking to Starrick, I climb near an open window and sat on the ledge to hear what they are talking about "I was certain he knew that I belonged to the Order and was there to end me. Imagine my delight when he told me his true purpose. An Assassin helping the Templar cause! Isn't that delicious?" Pearl said with excitement in her voice.

'She's a Templar?! I knew there was something about her that wasn't right' I thought feeling my blood boil 'She used Jacob into her own plans. That bitch!'

"It's sickening" Starrick said.

"It's business, cousin. Look at the big picture. With Millner gone, I own the only omnibus company left in London. We already have monopoly English transportation; the moment your engines power my buses, we will be legends!"

"That was my plan from the start with Millner. You forced my hand with your clever little train robbery"

"Crawford, I thought a reconcilliation was in order. Do you have no happy memories of our childhood? Summers in Midford? You and I down by the brook..." she said making it sound like a romantic memory.

"This is a formal meeting, Pearl. Your sentimentality is unbecoming"

When he said that I laughed quietly to myself 'Shot down!' I thought then she went on to say "Unbecoming?! I've had to hear that odious word dribble from men's lips all my life. Refusing to marry is unbecoming. Refusing to allow a man to conduct my affairs is unbecoming. How unfortunate that I didn't accept your hand in marriage all those years ago. How easy things would be for you now. The omnibuses would be yours by right and I would be at home, acting as hostess to your guests instead of standing here being so...unbecoming!"

"It always ends this way with you Pearl. I wish it were not so" Starrick said.

"You glower too much, cousin. You will get your engines back. Our new motorized buses will bring us both a lot of money"

"I'll need to arrange proper transport for the engines to get back to my factory. I want you at Waterloo, personally go ensure that nothing goes wrong"

I could feel the smirk on her face when she said "Of course. May the Father of Understanding guide us"

"Today and in all of our future endeavors, cousin" he said then they walked away. I carefully watched them walk out the warehouse and go to their carriages Pearl got into hers and left, before Starrick could get into his a Blighter ran up to him "Mr. Starrick, we have problem!"

"What is it?" Starrick asked sounding annoyed.

"The female Assassin we captured, sir. She escaped our stronghold!"

"What?!" He shouted causing everyone in the streets to look at him but he didn't care, "We are looking everywhere for her, sir. We will find her before the Frye twins will" the Blighter said to reassure him that they will not fail.

"When you find her, bring her straight to me. I will handle her myself but remember; Do. Not. Kill. Her. She holds value inform I need to know" with that said Starrick got in his carriage and took off.

'Now I have to get back to the hideout train and tell Jacob and Evie what has happened' I thought using the rope launcher to scale across from the warehouse to one of the window lodges on a building then I heard "There she is!" I looked to see the Templars coming after me. I climbed towards the roof as fast as I can when I heard gunshots "Remember we need her alive!" one of them said.

I got closer to the roof dodging all the bullets that were being fired at me but one hit my shoulder causing me to lose my grip on the roof lodge and fall back towards ground. I went to use the rope launcher to pull myself towards the roof when a hooded figure reached out, grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the roof, another hooded figure took a hold of me and laid me down on the roof while the hooded figure who saved me jumped off the roof and fight the Templars.

"Abigail, be still for a minute, please" the hooded figure said speaking a female Irish voice.

"H-how do you know my name?" I asked as she looked my shoulder to see how badly I got shot then I winced in pain when she touched near the wound "Ow!"

"Because we know who you are" she answered removing her hood to reveal her face, her dark brown wavy hair bounced gently as the wind blew through it, her hazel eyes looked at me with concern and care. Her pink lips frowning as she slightly moved my head to look at the cut on the side of my throat, she sighed "I told Alistair we should have move sooner to save you. This wouldn't have happened"

I looked at her confused "You mean to tell me that you and him saw me get kidnapped, almost get raped at the Blighters stronghold and wasn't going to do anything to save me till now?"

She looked away hurt and upset nodding her head "Aye but I am so sorry this happened to you, lass. I had a premonition about this and tried to not let it happen"

"But you did" I slowly got up holding my wounded shoulder, she looked back at me as I looked at her upset "Why did you let it happen?"

"Because I wanted to know if you really were our great granddaughter from the future" a British male voice answered behind her. We looked to see the hooded figure that saved me walk over towards us as he pulled his hood back to reveal his face, his brown hair tied back in a low ponytail a couple of strands of his hair blew gently in the wind as his light brown eyes looked at us. I noticed a scar on his face that started at the bridge of his nose and went across his cheek bone almost like the French Assassin Arno Dorian.

I watched him as he kneeled down next to me "I can see it now. That dark brown wavy hair, those hazel eyes, the fighting and stealth skills of both of us" he smiled softly "We finally get to meet you, Abigail Priscilla Pride"

* * *

Jacob's POV:

After finding out that Pearl Attaway is a Templar and was using me in her plans to get the engines I decided to get them back and eliminate her, before I headed out to Waterloo Station I went to Abby's car to check on her, I have not seen or heard from her since last night when I went to the pub with the Rooks which didn't worry me much but concerned me.

I knocked on the door of her car "Abby?" I said looking through the window to see if there were any movement but there was nothing, I opened the door looking around the car "Abby?" I walked in to see her not here "Hmm, she's probably on a mission somewhere" I said to myself about to walk out when I noticed a box sitting on her bed with the lid off it to see a very beautiful red and white satin Victorian dress.

"This is a beautiful dress. Did Abby buy this?" I asked looking at it then pictured her in my mind wearing it. I smiled thinking how beautiful she would look then noticed an envelope next to the box but no letter in it "That's odd" I closed the lid on the box and headed towards Waterloo Station, once I got there one of the female Rooks informed me that the engines arrived the station "Once Starrick's men arrive, they're gonna unload the train" she said.

"Not if the train has already left. Assemble a team at Charing Cross. I'll send the engines there for you to recover" I said.

"Yes, sir" she went to walk away when I stopped her "Oh, by the way, have you by any chance seen Abby today?" I asked.

She shook her head "No, sir I haven't. Come to think of it no one has seen her" when she said that it made me more concern and worried but I'll go find Abby later, right now I need to eliminate Pearl and get those engines back.

I helped take care of a situation at Waterloo dealing with the Blighters holding the station chief hostage and getting the train schedule to the train conductor before heading to the Central Station through a secret passage, I climbed on top of Pearl's train making my way towards the glass roof, as soon as I saw Pearl I smashed through a weak point in the glass and assassinated her with my hidden blade.

She looked at me as she laid on the floor in her blood "What a shame. Good partnerships are hard to come by"

"Ours is most certainly dissolved"

"It's business, Mr. Frye. One does what one must to come out on top. Crawford will not take the news of my death lightly...He can be...unpleasant when he's cross. For example, your young lady Assassin friend, Miss Abigail Pride. She has something very value that the Order needs and who knows what will happen to her once Crawford has her. I have sacrificed so much! I don't want to lose my buses..." with that said she died.

I wiped some blood from Pearl's neck with a handkerchief then quickly went to the engine of the train and headed it towards Charing Cross Station 'How could I let this happen?' I thought 'I know I should have walked her back to the hideout train last night' my anger started raising up so high that I want to go find Starrick myself but if that happen he could have Abby harmed or worse killed.

'I will not let it happen. When I get to the station I will head back to the hideout train and get Evie, Greenie and the Rooks to help find her' I thought. Once the train stopped at Charing Cross I saw hideout train about to leave the station I quickly got on it "Evie! Greenie! I need your help!" I yelled as I run to the main car then stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Abby laying on the couch with no top on as Agnes used a pair of tweezers to get something out of her shoulder while Evie held her hand to comfort her.

"What happened?" I asked looking confused and concerned seeing Abby hurt.

"Abby was kidnapped by some Blighters last night and woke up in their gang stronghold" Evie answering glancing at me then we heard Abby wince in pain when Agnes pulled out a bullet from her shoulder "They were going to hand her over to Starrick but she killed them and got away. They caught up with her at a nearby warehouse and shot her as she was trying to get back here. Luckily, Alistair and Priscilla were close by and brought her here"

"A'right the wound needs to be cleaned and stitched up" Agnes said grabbing a bottle of whiskey pouring the liquid onto a cloth "This is going to hurt, lass" she looked at Abby when she said that. Abby looked at her and nodded then looked at me "Jacob, can you hold my hand, please?" she asked.

"Of course, love" I walked over as Evie stood up giving Abby's hand to me then stepped back to watch. I took off my gauntlet so my hidden blade wouldn't hurt her and held her hand as Agnes wiped the cloth on her shoulder, Abby turned her face towards me as she cried in pain. Seeing her in pain like this caused my heart tighten up 'I wish I could take her pain away but I can't' I tried to think what I can do then I thought of something 'I need her to focus on something else and not the pain but what?' I noticed something on Abby's right side rib and looked to see a tattoo that said 'Courage over fear. Heart over mind'

"I didn't know you had a tattoo" I said brushing my fingers across her tattoo feeling how soft her ivory skin is and seeing her skin get goosebumps from me touching her.

She looked at me "Well, that's because you never asked, Mr. Frye" she smirked.

I smirked back looking at her "Do you have any more tattoos I should know about, Miss Pride?"

She shook her head "This is the only tattoo I have. I got it when I was 16, my dad wasn't too happy with me when he saw it but he soon got over it and said that it suits me"

After she said that I looked back at her tattoo smiling softly "It does suit you, love" I said then we all fell silent till Agnes said she was done stitching up Abby's wounded shoulder Evie give her a dress shirt to cover her up then I walked her back to her car "I'm sorry this happen to you, Abby" I said as I opened the open to the door to her car.

"It's okay, Jacob. I'm just glad I got away before they handed me over to Starrick" she said as I let her walking in first.

"I'm glad too. But next time let me or one of the Rooks walk you back to the train instead of going on your own", she looked at me and stuck out her hand "Deal" she said smiling, I smiled back and shook her hand "Deal"

She let go of my hand and looked over towards her bed to see the box that has the satin Victorian dress in it then looked back at me "Jacob, there is something I need to show you" she said.

"If it's about the box with the Victorian dress in it, I already have saw it"

"That's not what I want to show you" she pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and held it out to me, I took it and read it then looked back at her "The leader of the Blighters wants to meet you?"

She nodded her head "Yes. I was going to show it to you last night before I was taken. I'm not going to meet him, not without you, Evie, or Henry"

"What about Alistair and Priscilla?"

She looked away upset "I have nothing more to say to them. Priscilla had a premonition about me being kidnap and Alistair wasn't going to do nothing about it because he wanted to know if I was really their great grandchild" she glared off into space as some tears started to stream down her face "They watched me get kidnap and almost got raped"

I pulled her into my arms letting her cry on my chest as I stared off into space feeling my anger build up 'I know we are Assassins but that was taking it too far' I thought as my anger build up more and more, I can't believe Alistair would let this happen to his great grandchild "Where are they now?" I asked.

"They went back to Crawley to speak with the council about the Time Turner of Eden. They wanted me to come with them but I told them I am not abandoning my mission here in London" I felt her wrap her arms around my waist "I am staying until Starrick is eliminated"

I continue holding her wondering if now is the right time to tell her my feelings towards her, even though she has been through so much. As I thought about it I didn't hear her say something till she said my name "Jacob?", I shook my head and pulled away to look at her as she looked at me a little confused "I'm sorry, love. What was it you said?" I asked giving her my full attention.

She looked away blushing "I said 'Or maybe longer than that'"

When she said I felt my heart race a little 'Maybe longer than that? Is she saying she wants to stay here instead of going back to her time?' I thought as she took a deep breath and looked back at me with a nervous look on her face "There is someone in this time I am willing to stay for but I need to know if he feels the same" she said as her hazel eyes locked on to mine making my heart race more "I can't hide my feelings for you anymore"

"What are they, love?" I asked pulling her closer towards my body not breaking eye contact "What are your feelings towards me?"

"I...I'm...in love with you, Jacob"

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait and update but I hope you all will like this chapter. Love you all very much!**


End file.
